Broken Promises
by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx
Summary: "It's funny how the people that hurt you the most, are the ones that swore they never would."
1. Aurora Meets Kendall

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is not recognizable to the show. Power Rangers Dino Charge belongs to Saban.

 **Suggestion:** In hopes of understanding the series, please follow the series from the beginning: **Daddy's Little Girl, Prehistoric Seizure, Energem Approval, Meeting the Family.**

* * *

 **Title:** A Broken Promise

 **Summary:** "It's funny how the people that hurt you the most, are the ones that swore they never would."

* * *

Aurora sighed. She had done it again. She had sworn to Chloe that she was home to stay, that she was always going to be there this time, and that nothing was ever going to take her away. She had made a similar promise many years ago, when she had first left for Zandar. Chloe had been too young at the time to understand what was happening, but Aurora had promised Chase that she would come home every Christmas. She had kept the secret for four years, and had broken it when she became aware that she was needed in Zandar in case Jenni needed her.

Now, after returning home from Zandar after six years of being away, Aurora had promised her younger sister that, no matter what happened, she would always be there when she woke up, when she came home from school, and when she went to sleep at night. But something had changed, and it was Aurora's own stupid fault.

Aurora had been approached by an American woman by the name of Kendall Morgan. Kendall had explained that she worked for a Dinosaur museum in Amber Beach, California. But that wasn't all she did. She was also a part of a small mission, searching the earth for crystals known as Energems. The Energems gave out a signal of when bonded to a human host, and Kendall had managed to pick up two signals in New Zealand. At first she had thought it had been a glitch, there was no way that two energems could've been in such close proximity to one another, but the glitch and proven to be true and she had managed to somehow find both the crimson and black energems.

So the crystal she had bought whilst shopping in Zandar with Alexis was called an energem. It was a crystal from an alien planet somewhere deep in space, and it held unknown powers.

 _No wonder it was affecting my seizures,_ Aurora thought, staring at the crimson rock in her hand. Kendall had explained in great depth what the crystal did, and that it was connected to that of the Giganotosaurus dinosaur from sixty-five-million-years-ago. But even thought she had found the story strange, Aurora couldn't find it within herself to doubt Kendall's knowledge. The woman may have sounded crazy, and if Aurora hadn't have been affected more since purchasing the crystal, she may not have believed her, but her seizures had gotten worse since coming into possession of the energem.

"The power must be interrupting the neurological signals in your brain," Kendall explained. "When the energems bond with a human host, it sends a spark of power to the brain. Keeper isn't completely understanding of the human brain, and therefore we didn't take into consideration anyone with a disability finding the gems."

"I'm not disabled," Aurora said hotly.

Kendall floundered for a way to cover her mistake, but Aurora shook her head and looked back at her gem. She and Kendall were sitting in a small cafe overlooking a play park where Chloe and Jenni were playing. Aurora had chosen it as a place where she and Kendall could talk about the situation at hand.

"This is the second time you mentioned a 'Keeper'," Aurora said. "Who is he?"

"Keeper is the guardian of the energems," Kendall said. "He crashed to Earth sixty-five-million-years-ago after being hunted by the intergalactic bounty hunter named Sledge."

"You do realise how all this sounds, right?"

Kendall nodded and looked down at her coffee. "Yes, I am, but it's true," she said. "I was recruited to help Keeper after he found me many years ago. We've been searching for energems ever since, with the gems bonded to an array of dinosaurs, it is impossible to find them unless they are bonded to a human host. We got lucky with you."

"You say there is another signal here in New Zealand?" Aurora asked.

"Yes, the black energem has also bonded to someone," Kendall said. She checked her laptop computer, using it to search the surrounding area for any energy signatures. "According to this, it's not far from here. It's stationary for now."

Aurora frowned and shuffled around the table to see the screen. She leaned forward and pointed at the black blimp. "Can you zoom in?" she asked. "Maybe I'll recognise the street name or something?"

"OK," Kendall said, doing as Aurora asked. She zoomed in several times before the street name was readable on Google Maps. "Rae - rere -"

"Rerewai Place," Aurora said. "It's a side street that leads to a New Zealand Maori seller named Wanda. She's a little freaky, but harmless nonetheless."

"Can you show me?" Kendall asked.

Aurora looked out at Jenni and Chloe. She didn't really want to take the two girls' to Rerewai Place, but she could always wait in the car while Kendall went to retrieve the black energem.

"Uh - Sure," Aurora agreed, figuring it would also give her a chance to explain things to Chloe. Even though she knew, and understood that Chloe was not going to be particularly happy with the sudden turn of events.

Kendall smiled and started to pack away her belongings. The sooner she found and retrieved the black energem, the sooner she could return to Amber Beach. She hated being away from the museum for longer than she at too, especially since it was her museum, and closing it for trips around to world was bad for business. But the energems were important. If they were to fall into the wrong hands then closing the museum for a few days wouldn't matter, as there would be no museum to close.

"Ready?" Kendall asked after stowing her laptop back into its bag.

Aurora nodded, set a few notes on the table under her empty cup, and then stood up.

* * *

 **Copyrighted ©**

 **Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

 **Chapter updated Friday, January 22, 2016 at 02:21am**


	2. Tracking the Black Energem

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is not recognizable to the show. Power Rangers Dino Charge belongs to Saban.

* * *

As Chase skated away from Rerewai Place, Aurora and Kendall arrived outside. The two women, along with two children, sat outside the small shop. The outside was overrun with junk of all kind and the inside didn't look all that neat and tidy.

"You sure the energem is in there?" Aurora asked.

"That's where the signal was coming from," Kendall said. She couldn't understand how something so precious could end up in a place like this.

"Do you want me to come in with you?"

Kendall shook her head. It would be better if she did it herself, it was her responsibility to find the ten energems, and even though Aurora was now bonded to the crimson one, Kendall still knew more about them and their powers. Besides, Aurora had two children to contend with, Kendall didn't want to overpower her with responsibilities.

Getting out of the car, Kendall walked up the overloaded path and disappeared into the shop. Aurora could see her just through the small window. For a while she was stationary, probably talking to Wanda, before she moved out of the window's line of sight. Aurora sighed and tapped her fingers on the steering wheel.

"I'm hungry," Jenni said quietly from the back of the car.

Aurora glanced back at the two girls' and smiled. "I know. As soon as we finish here, we'll go get something to eat, OK? What do you feel like?"

"Pizza?" Chloe asked, eagerly.

"What do you say, Jenni?" Aurora asked. "Do you want pizza?"

"Yes, please," Jenni said, smiling.

Aurora smiled back and reached into the glove compartment for her cellphone. She sighed at the lock screen picture, having not changed it from the one of her and Philip in Zandar, and quickly unlocked it. She would change it later that evening. Scrolling her contacts, Aurora found her family's usual pizza place and hit call.

As the phone rang, Aurora glanced up at Wanda's shop. Kendall had yet to reappear. If she doesn't return in the next ten minutes, I'll go find her, Aurora thought returning her attention to the empty road ahead of her. It lead back into the main street of Auckland.

" _Good afternoon, Hell's Pizza, can I take your order?_ "

"I'm placing an order to be picked up?" Aurora said.

" _Sure, what would you like?_ "

Aurora glanced back at the two girls' in the back seat and said, "What pizza, guys?"

Jenni shrugged. In her previous home she usually ate whatever her parents had given her, and if she didn't like it then she went without. They rarely ever ordered out for food, and when they did it was rarely ever a pizza. As for Chloe, the situation was different, her family order pizza nearly every Friday evening; it was a traditional treat that she and Chase looked forward to every weekend.

"Envy," said Chloe. "Chase and I always have an envy pizza."

"One double envy," Aurora said, as Jenni looked away from Chloe and out of the window. She didn't know what to say and was starting to feel self-conscious. Aurora noticed her daughter's discomfort and sighed. "One double lust with extra Chorizo's and a child's 333 with ham and pineapple."

" _It's usually one topping for the triple three, pineapple would cost extra._ "

"That's fine," said Aurora.

" _OK._ _Anything else?_ "

"Two cheesecakes and a raspberry sorbet," Aurora said, alternating her checks between Jenni and Chloe, and the shop for any signs of Kendall. The museum owner was taking her sweet time in returning and Aurora was starting to worry that something had happened.

" _That's $52.50."_

"How long?"

" _Fifteen minutes max?_ "

"That's great," Aurora said. "Thanks." She hung up and tossed the phone back into the glove compartment. "OK, guys, I have to go find Kendall," she said, glancing back at her sister and daughter. "I'm gonna lock the car so you're both safe, but I want you to promise that you won't move until I come back. Can you do that?"

Both Jenni and Chloe nodded. Aurora smiled and turned off the engine. She removed the keys from the car and got out of the driver's seat. The air was starting to grow cold and she had left her jacket at home.

The plan that morning had been simple: check the shipping on her car, pick Chloe up from school and spend the afternoon at the park before heading home. Aurora hadn't thought she would need a jacket and had left it at home.

"Kendall?" Aurora asked stepping into the shop. The place was a health and safety hazard. Racks upon racks of clothes, toys and ornaments lined all four walls, several windows were covered in curtains and boxed littered every space on the floor. Aurora drew her arms around herself as she walked further into the shop.

Kendall emerged from around the corner looking flustered. "What are you doing in here?" she asked.

"Looking for you," Aurora said. "It's been nearly 30 minutes, how long does it usually take to get one crystal?"

"She doesn't have it," Kendall said.

"What do you mean she doesn't? The signal said here, didn't it?"

Kendall nodded. "She did have a black energem, but she gave it away," she explained.

Aurora frowned and looked at Wanda. "Can you remember who you gave it too?" she asked.

"Some kid," Wanda said. "He saved my Tabitha and I rewarded him with the crystal." She reached out to pet an orange tabby cat on the front counter. Aurora hadn't realised the feline was real; in fact she thought it was just another ornament.

"Do you have a name?" Aurora asked.

"I think it's Chad or Chase, I can't be sure," Wanda said. She shrugged and looked to Kendall. "Was it important?"

Kendall sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Something like that," she grumbled. She then shook her head and started to leave the store.

"Where are you going?" Aurora asked.

"I have to find the black energem," Kendall said. "If it's in the hands of some teenager... who knows what he's going to do with it. I need my laptop." She disappeared out into the night.

Aurora sighed and turned to Wanda. "Thanks," she said, leaving after Kendall. "If you want my help, I'll help," she said, catching up with the scientist. "But I have to pick up food for the girls' and drop them back off at home. You're welcome to join before you continuing the search."

"Um..." Kendall hesitated.

"I mean, you can't hunt energems on an empty stomach, can you?"

Kendall stared at Aurora from across the roof of the car. She should've guessed that the brunette would've locked the car, especially with two young children still inside. "Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"Doing what?"

"You don't even know me," Kendall said.

"I know you need help," Aurora said, "and that's what I do. I help people. Besides, a lot of people start off as nobodies and end up being good friends, and something tells me you haven't had a good friend in a long time." She opened the car and got back in.

Kendall lowered her gaze and then got back into the gate. She had never had many friends throughout school or college and all her life people, including her own parents, had said she had been married to her work, and Kendall had to agree with them. Her work meant everything to her, but being married to her work meant that she closed herself off to such things as friendships.

Once she had settled herself into the passenger's seat, Kendall reached for her laptop back at her feet and pulled out her PDA. It was linked to her computer, meaning that the same software she used on her laptop was ready to use on her PDA. She logged in using her username and password and instantly starting looking for the black energem signature. It was moving along a neighboring street in Auckland.

"The kid's probably heading home," Kendall said, her eyes never leaving the screen. "If we wait for the signal to stop moving, I can probably get the address from Google Maps."

"OK," Aurora said. "Listen, I meant what I said about joining us for food. I've ordered enough pizza for everyone, but I can call back and order you something different if you'd prefer."

"No, it's OK," Kendall said. "I like pizza."

"Who doesn't like pizza?" Chloe asked, leaning forward.

Aurora smiled and lightly pushed her sister back into her seat. Chloe landed back with a soft thump and turned her head to look out of the window. In the seat beside her, Jenni's eyes drooped sleepily in the silence.

"Not long now, sweet pea," Aurora said, reaching over and shaking her daughter awake. "Can you stay awake for pizza and then I'll put you to bed?"

"Bath?" Jenni asked.

"Not tonight," Aurora said. She usually bathed Jenni every night, but if the child was too tired to stay awake she would break the routine and pick it up again tomorrow.

Jenni nodded and yawned, resting her little ahead against the back seat.

Aurora withdrew and glanced at Kendall. "Has it stopped yet?" she asked.

"No," Kendall said. "It's still going."

"Well, I have to pick up food now, they said fifteen minutes," Aurora said. "You can keep checking the signal as we go, if it's still moving when we arrive at mine, we'll eat and then go and investigate."

"If it is still moving," said Kendall, "what are the chances that it's been tossed?"

Aurora shrugged. "It depends on where it's been tossed," she said. "I mean, if the kid's just left it laying around the streets it wouldn't be moving, would it? Unless of course he's passed it on to another kid. But we'll find it, Kendall," she added, reassuringly as she started the car. "Don't worry."

Kendall sighed and looked back at her PDA. Not worrying was easier said than done.

* * *

 **Copyrighted ©**

 **Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

 **Chapter updated** **Tuesday, January 26, 2016 at 11:24pm**


	3. A Broken Promise

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is not recognizable to the show. Power Rangers Dino Charge belongs to Saban.

* * *

"Chase, are you home?"

" _Yeah, why, where are you?_ "

"I'm turning onto the street," Aurora said. "Can you meet me outside?"

Chase groaned. " _I just sat down,_ " he said. " _What's the problem?_ "

"Well, put it this way, if you don't come out and help me, you won't be eating tonight."

" _What did you bring?_ "

"How does pizza sound?"

" _Sounds alright, you outside yet?_ "

"Pulling up now. Hurry up."

" _I'm on my way._ " He hung up. Aurora stuffed her phone into her pocket and turned to Kendall. The scientist was staring at her PDA with a look of confusion.

"What?" Aurora asked, slightly unnerved.

"The energem signature," Kendall said. "It stopped moving."

"That's a good thing, isn't it?" Aurora asked, removing her seatbelt. She had turned off the engine the minute she pulled up to the house and was now in the middle of getting out of the car. "I mean, at least now we know where to look after dinner."

Kendall nodded. "We're not going to have to look far," she said. "It's here."

"What, here as in here in this street?" Aurora asked. She opened the back door of her Jaguar and reached in to unbuckle Chloe and Jenni.

Jenni looked exhausted and Aurora wasn't sure how much longer she was going to stay awake, whilst Chloe run from the car the minute she was free. She carried a plastic bag in her hands as she ran up the path to the front door.

"Chloe, tell Chase to hurry up," Aurora called.

"OK," Chloe said, disappearing into the house.

Aurora shook her head, withdrew from the car and hurried out the side to Jenni. She opened Jenni's side and pulled the little girl into her arms. It was obvious that Jenni still hadn't grown accustom to the change in time zones yet.

"No, here has in _here, here_ ," Kendall said, getting out of the car and looking up at the house.

"You mean my parents' house?" Aurora asked.

Kendall nodded. Her PDA made a sudden beep, one that startled Aurora, causing her to jump.

"What was that?" Aurora asked.

"The energem," said Kendall. "It's on the move again. It's heading our way."

Aurora frowned at the scientist and looked up towards the front door. She held her breath, waiting to see who would walk through it, that person would be the one bonded to the black energem.

 **~*Broken Promises*~**

Aurora stared at Chase.

Chase stared at Aurora.

Neither of them could believe what was happening, and then again neither of them was _exactly_ sure what was happening. All they knew was they had been selected by a tiny crystal and bonded to a prehistoric dinosaur.

Aurora now had the aura of a Giganotosaurus, also known as a G-Rex. A creature that dwarfed a T-Rex and was dwarfed by a Spinosaurus. It was also a creature that hadn't been seen, except for in fossil form, since millions of years ago.

As for Chase, it seemed that the black energem had chosen him as a worthy candidate after he had risked his own life to save the feline, Tabitha. He had confessed that after receiving the black energem from Wanda he had been getting terrible headaches, and every time he closed his eyes he would see the prehistoric reptiles known as a Parasaurolophus, or for short, a Parasaur.

"This can't be happening," Aurora said, breaking the silence.

"Why can't it?" Chase asked.

"You're joking, right? You're a kid, Chase; you can't be caught up in all of this."

"Why not? I think it's kinda cool."

Aurora pinched the bridge of her nose. "Exactly. This isn't about being 'cool', Chase, this is serious."

"I can be serious."

"No, you can't," Aurora said, shaking her head. In all the years she had known Chase she had never seen him be serious once. He was a goofball, he loved to mess around and besides, he was still a kid.

"I'm eighteen; I can make my own decisions."

Aurora sighed. He had a point. There may have been a six year age gap between her and Chase and she felt responsible for him, but he was legal and he could make his own decisions. If he wanted to be a part of Kendall's mission then he had every right to say yes, and she couldn't persuade him otherwise.

"Please tell him this is serious business and there's no room for childish antics," Aurora said looking at Kendall.

"She's right," Kendall agreed. "I'm not saying that to discourage you, but there's no room for childish behavior, the fate of the planet is at stake."

"I get that," Chase said, taking back his energem and pocketing it. "But I still want to be a part of it. I want to help, Rory, please?"

Aurora stared at her younger brother. She wanted to argue and say no, she wanted to tell him that he couldn't be a part of the mission because she wanted to protect him, but she knew that she'd have to have a solid excuse and saying he was too young was not going to work.

"What about Chloe?" Aurora asked. "We can't both bail on her, it wouldn't be fair."

"She's going to summer camp," Chase said. "It won't matter to her if we're here or not because she won't be here anyway."

Aurora hesitated.

"Please," Chase begged. "I promise, I'll behave and besides you'll be there with me. You can keep me in line, like you always do."

That was true.

Aurora closed her eyes for a second and then let out a heavy sigh. "OK," she said. "Fine. You can come -"

"Yes!" Chase cried, punching the air.

" _But_ -" Aurora interrupted him. "But... you have to swear to me that you will take this seriously. If you can't, or you act like a child then I am putting you on the first plane back to New Zealand. Do I make myself clear?"

Chase resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Yes, mum," he said, unable to contain the excitement welling inside of him. He was finally going to get out of New Zealand. He had always wanted to travel, ever since Aurora had announced that she was going to Africa and then Europe, he had wanted to do the same, and now he was going to get that chance.

Aurora shook her head at her brother and turned to Kendall. "When do we leave?" she asked.

"I have to be state side in the next 48 hours," Kendall said. "So as soon as possible."

"If we're on the first flight tomorrow morning, we should be in the states by early afternoon Friday," Aurora said. She had caught enough last minute flights to know the routine, add that to the time zones of each country and she was able to plan ahead. "Will that be quick enough?"

Kendall nodded.

Aurora stood and walked to the kitchen door. "I'll grab my laptop," she said. "Book the earliest flight I possibly can, then I suggest we all get some rest, we need to be out of here before dawn breaks."

"What about packing?" Chase asked.

"Pack light," Aurora said. "Only the essentials. We don't know how long we're going to be gone for, if we need anything more we'll have to go shopping."

Chase made a face. He hated shopping.

Aurora shrugged. "Sorry, buddy, it's the best I can do on such short notice," she said, her hand on the door handle.

"What about Jenni?" Chase asked.

"What about her?"

"Are you taking her too?"

"I have too," Aurora said, pausing and turning to her brother. "I'm her mother now, Chase, I can't leave her behind."

"Fair point," Chase said. "What about Mum and Dad? What are we going to tell them?"

"Don't worry about Mum and Dad," Aurora said. "I'll deal with them. You just go and pack what you need. I'm going to book our flights."

Chase nodded and Aurora pushed open the kitchen door. There was a light 'oof' and a thud from the other side, and Aurora peered behind the door to see Chloe lying on her back in the hallway. It didn't take a genius to figure out that she had been listening, and the look upon her face was anything but happy.

"Chloe," Aurora breathed.

Chloe glared at her older sister, jumped to her feet and ran for the stairs. She thundered up them as fast as she could, and dived into her bedroom, slamming the door as Aurora and Chase reached the top step.

"Chloe," Aurora called, stopping outside her youngest siblings' bedroom. "Chloe, open the door, please?"

"Go away!" Chloe shouted from the other side. Her voice broke and Aurora's heart clenched at the tearful sound. She didn't care if she woke up the whole house. She was mad at her older siblings, mostly Aurora. Aurora had promised that she was there to stay, and now Chloe had learned that she was setting off again. She should've guessed that Aurora wouldn't stay for long. Ever since her trip to Africa, Aurora didn't stick around for much longer than a week. A couple of days was a new record, and worst of all this time she was taking Chase with her.

Aurora sighed and pressed her head against the wood. She could hear her mother and father shuffling around inside their room, and Jenni was calling from the room at the end of the hall. But right now all she could focus on was her sister's betrayed cries.

"Chloe," Chase tried.

But Chloe was having none of it. She yelled at them to go away, her emotions getting the better of her and becoming light sobs. But it was two words that broke Aurora's heart in two, and they were the words that Chloe was uttering over and over again - "You promised."

* * *

 **Copyrighted ©**

 **Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

 **Chapter updated Monday, February 08, 2016 at 2:30am**


	4. Silent Apologies

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is not recognizable to the show. Power Rangers Dino Charge belongs to Saban.

* * *

Chase stretched as he stepped off the plane in Amber Beach, California. He had been stuck in the air for close to twelve hours. Although he was thankful that Aurora was able to afford a direct flight between the two countries. He could only imagine what it would've been like to stop over in China or Hong Kong. It would've definitely taken longer.

LAX airport was busy for 02:10 in the afternoon. It was nothing compared to that of Auckland international. It had been five to eleven in the evening when they had left Auckland, having travelled all night just to catch the plane. For some reason Aurora preferred travelling from Auckland instead of Wellington.

"Oi, hot shot,"

Chase looked around as his sister's voice reached his ears. She was standing near the luggage barrier struggling to get all of their bags off in one go. In her hand she also held Molly's leash, and Jenni was hugging her leg rather tightly. The little girl had already been on a plane twice in the short amount of time she had been adopted. This new airport made her just as nervous as the last one.

"Where are we?" Jenni asked Aurora as Chase hurried over to help.

"California," Chase answered his niece.

"Why?"

Chase looked to his sister. They hadn't told Jenni, or their family for that matter, much about their decision to head to America. Aurora's excuse to their parents was that she intended to treat Chase to a tour of America as an early birthday present. They had bought it without question. The only person who didn't seem all too thrilled with the idea was Chloe.

"It's only for the summer, sweat pea," Aurora said, throwing her purse over her head and resting it on her shoulder. "Chase and I have been asked to help out a friend, that's all."

"Why isn't Chloe here?" Jenni asked.

"Chloe has summer camp," Chase answered. "Question: How are we getting to the museum?" he asked, looking up at Aurora.

"Kendall said she'd send someone to pick us up," Aurora said, looking around. She couldn't see anyone waiting for them; when she had arrived in Africa many years ago now, there had been someone with her name on a sign waiting for her. He was her escort to the hotel and her guide to navigate Africa without getting lost. There was also one waiting for her in Zandar, but it seemed here in America she was left to navigate the busy streets with only her brother and daughter for company.

"How come Kendall didn't come back with us?" Jenni asked.

"That's a good question," Chase said. "I thought the plan was for all three of us to be together?"

"Kendall already had booked a round trip," Aurora explained. "Besides, I couldn't get next day flight times for us, which was partly the reason we had to travel to Auckland. Wellington was full."

"Ahh," Chase said. "I thought you chose Auckland because you didn't like travelling from Wellington."

"Usually I don't," Aurora said. "But I would've given the urgency of the situation. Anyway," she dug into her pocket and pulled out her phone and tossed it to Chase. "Get directions for Amber Beach Museum. We'll call a taxi."

"Why do we need directions if we're calling a taxi?" Chase asked. "Wouldn't they know the route?"

Aurora sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Yeah, you're right," she said, nodding. "Um, come on, help me with these bags and we'll get a number from one of the customer service managers or something."

"Are you tired?" Chase asked, grabbing the bags and following his sister towards one of the exits.

"It's a combination of time difference," Aurora said, making sure that she had a firm hold of Jenni and Molly, "and jet lag. You'll get used to it."

"I hope so," Chase said, feeling the urge to sleep. "Hey, after we find and sort everything out with Kendall, can we book into a hotel or something? I feel like I can sleep for a month."

Aurora rolled her eyes and glanced back at her brother. "I'll sort something out later, alright?" she said.

"Cool," Chase mumbled, setting the bags down and rubbing his eyes.

Aurora smiled and turned back to the customer service manager. "Hi, I'm heading to the Amber Beach Museum and was wondering if you had any taxi numbers available?" she asked.

"Of course," the advisor said. "Just a second."

"Take your time," Aurora said, leaning back. She glanced around the busy airport, taking in the sight of people hustling past one another in their haste to board planes, find their boarding passes, round up their family, collecting luggage, arriving and leaving the airport. It reminded her of home on a school day. Chloe and Chase rushing around making sure that they had everything they needed for the day, her father bustling about preparing for work and her mother just going with the flow to make sure that everything was ready on time.

 **~*Broken Promises*~**

"Um... can I just give you this?" Aurora asked, leaning forward and handing the driver a copy of the address she had scribbled down. She had messaged Kendall to say that they had landed more than an hour ago, and the young scientist had explained that she was swamped at the museum, meaning she couldn't take them to their new apartment building. She had given Aurora the address and explained that the doorman would be expecting them.

The taxi driver nodded and read the slip. He glanced back at Aurora and smiled. "Don't worry, love, I got you," he said, turning the key in the ignition. "Your first time in America?" he asked.

"How could you tell?" Aurora asked, glancing to the left. Jenni was slumped between her and Chase, her head resting against Chase's side whilst the boy in question was leaning against the window. Both of them looked like they were sleeping.

"The accent, for starts," the driver said. "Australian, right?"

"New Zealand, actually," Aurora corrected. "We're here to help out a friend."

"And you're friend's putting up room and board?" the driver asked.

"Apparently it's the least she could do," Aurora said. She shrugged and leaned back in her seat. It was going to take a while to get used to the streets of Amber Beach, but then again she had spent many years in Europe, she had managed to memorize those streets, it shouldn't have been that big of a deal to do the same in California.

The driver seemed to be watching Aurora through his mirror. "I wouldn't dwell too much on it, love," he said, startling Aurora. "Navigating the city becomes easier the more you do it. Besides, these days we have so much technological help, it's pretty difficult to get lost, plus, you could always just call a car. You here for a while?"

"We don't have a set time, if that's what you mean," Aurora said.

"I'm sure your friend will be able to show you the sights," the driver said. "He won't leave you high and dry."

"She," Aurora corrected. The driver looked confused. "My friend, it's a she."

"Oh, my apologies, love."

Aurora shook her head. She wished he would stop calling her 'love' it was creeping her out. She wouldn't have minded if he had asked her name or if he just called her 'miss' at least it was less personal that 'love'.

"Not far now," the driver said, turning onto a side street. The car had been driving for less than 20 minutes, and Aurora couldn't wait to get out. Not only was she feeling uncomfortable with the driver, but she was also starting to feel the effects of being in the air for twelve hours. Finally the car pulled to a stop outside of an apartment complex. "Do you need help inside?"

"No thanks," Aurora said, almost immediately. The idea of this man knowing her exact home number wasn't an idea she wished to entertain. She didn't mind him knowing the street and apartment complex, there had to be a hundred or more residents living there, plus she could always warn the doorman about him. He wouldn't get in, even if he did try. "Chase, Jenni, wake up," she added, shaking her daughter and brother awake.

Chase gave a start, bolted up in his seat and cracked his head on the handle above him. He howled in agony and clutched the top of his head.

Aurora rolled her eyes. "Idiot," she muttered, unbuckling Jenni. "Just grab her, will you?" she asked her brother.

Chase rubbed his head and slid out of the taxi. He reached back in for Jenni, scooping the youngster up into his arms and carrying her around the back of the taxi. He helped Aurora as best he could with the luggage and was thankful when a man in a green suit and hat came to his aid. The older gentleman took the two suitcases and carried them up to the doors whilst Aurora paid the taxi driver.

"So, you single?" the driver asked, grinning.

Aurora forced a smile and shook her head. "No," she said, even though it was a lie. If this guy thought she had a boyfriend, maybe he'd leave her alone.

"Shame," the driver said. "Well, if you change your mind, or you just need help navigating the city, my name's Johnathan. Just call the taxi company and ask for me, I'll come pick you up. You never know, you may find a reason to dumb that boyfriend of yours and give a real man a chance."

Aurora wanted to laugh. If the guy had any idea of what a _real_ man was like, he'd stop flirting with her. "Doubtful," she said. "Philip can be pretty jealous when he wants to be. Thanks for getting us here safely, keep the change." She walked around the back of the taxi and approached her brother at the doors to the apartment. She couldn't believe she had used Philip as an excuse to get out of a date offer, especially since she had spoken to him in the last month and a half. But she also guessed that Philip wouldn't have minded especially if it meant keeping her safe from creeps.

Chase smiled tiredly at his sister. "Can we sleep yet?" he asked.

"Nearly," Aurora said, squeezing his arm. She looked up at the doorman, smiled sweetly and said, "Aurora Randall. Kendall Morgan sent us from the Amber Beach Museum. She said you were expecting us."

The doorman nodded and ushered them inside. A young woman was waiting for them, a set of keys with the number 103 written on them. She handed them to Aurora and then pointed the family of three to the elevators that would take them to the first floor.

 **~*Broken Promises*~**

The apartments were almost immaculate. They were well furnished, complete with all the furniture required to make a home comfortable. Even the kitchen was well stocked.

"I wonder if it's like this is in all the apartments." Chase asked. "Or did Kendall go out of her way to make sure that we had everything we needed?"

"I dunno," Aurora said, setting her overhead bag down on the table. It was a small and rounded, standing near a set of double doors leading out on to a balcony. The view of the city from here was amazing, and Aurora was sure it was something she and her brother would get used to. "I'm pretty sure this place is for employees of the museum only. Maybe that's Kendall's pitch: if you come work for me, I'll provide room and board."

Chase shrugged and wandered into the hall. He was so tired that he could've slumped to the floor and slept there, despite its possible uncomfortableness, but he wanted to check out the bedrooms before he even considered sleeping. At the far end of the hall, behind door number one was a small bedroom with a single bed in the corner, beneath the window. It seemed just big enough for a young girl, so Chase was sure that Aurora would make this Jenni's room. Behind door number two, was a much larger room, not that much bigger than the last room, it was facing away from the city and out onto a long deserted, yet secluded part of the beach. Instantly, Chase knew he wanted this room. It was just the right size for him.

Deciding to check out his sister's room, Chase pushed open door number 3 and smiled faintly. The bedroom was perfect for Aurora, it had enough space for her to keep all her things, and it even had a bathroom of its own. An ensuite bathroom was perfect for Aurora giving the medication she was taking to help control her epilepsy, at least with her own bathroom; Aurora didn't run the risk of Jenni mistaking her medication for sweets.

"Aurora," Chase called out quietly. He knew Jenni was sleeping on the sofa and he didn't want to wake her. "I've chosen my room, and I'm sure you'll agree that the smaller one can go to Jenni."

Aurora nodded. She'd look at the bedrooms later.

"You have an ensuite bathroom in your room," Chase said, sitting down on one of the chairs. He leaned back against it, resting his head against the soft backrest. He closed his eyes and was instantly asleep, his breathing laboring out as he fell deeper into submission.

Aurora chuckled lightly and turned to look out of the balcony windows. She couldn't believe she was actually in California, especially after she had promised Chloe that she would be around for a lot longer than she had actually been.

Aurora felt her heart ache as she thought of Chloe. She sighed and looked down at her table, in front of her lay her bag. Carefully, Aurora reached into the front pocket and pulled out a glittering necklace with two rings attached.

"I'm sorry, Chloe," Aurora murmured, holding up the rings and carefully slotting them together. "I never meant to hurt you..." she reached back into the bag and pulled out a folded slip of paper that, once opened, revealed a picture of four-year-old Aurora with her father. A single tear rolled down Aurora's cheek.

The rings _and_ the picture each held a significant meaning to Aurora.

Each one signified a promise that had been made, and then later broken.

"But some promises aren't meant to be kept."

* * *

 **Copyrighted ©**

To understand the meaning behind the 'two rings' check out "I Promise You", a V-Day fic that I wrote specifically for this series.

 **Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

 **Chapter updated Friday 26th February, 2016 at 11:45am**


End file.
